The Silver Guardian
by DemonWolfHybrid
Summary: A young mare just wanted a normal life and to live in peace away from others. But an unforeseen event caused everything around her to change and now she must fight for her life against the encroaching darkness with everything that lurks inside it. Will she manage to defeat the darkness or succumb to it?
1. Chapter 1

Skies were mostly clear with some small fluffy clouds dotted across it. The Sun shone high in the sky as the morning past and it was getting closer to mid-day. There was nothing strange or abnormal about today. That was until it all started.

A tall, thin mare kept to the shadows around the edge of the dark and mysterious Everfree forest. Her emerald green eyes darted around to make sure there were no prying eyes. The dark shimmer from the mare's purple mane helped to conceal her silvery grey coat in the nearby foliage. As she gazed around the nearby open grassland between her and the village, she reached around with her head, so she could get at her saddlebags. She shuffled the contents of her bag around till she found a necklace with a light cyan gemstone attached to it. The light caught the gemstone for a second and as it did it reflected the different runes sketched lightly into it. Sitting back on her hocks she used her fore-hooves she swung the silver chain that was attached to the stone. After a short time, the stone glowed brightly for a short minute. The light died down and so the mare's mane, eye and coat colour started to change. Her mane turned a bleached blond colour while her eyes turned a shade of cyan. The coat colour turned a lighter shade of grey-blue to complete her look. The wind picked up and blew parts of the young mare's mane out of place. After a minute of sorting her mane back into place and inspecting her appearance, she sighed in despair.

'If only I didn't have to hide my face every time I have to go into town…' the thought came to mind as she proceeded to head out of the shadows and towards the town named Ponyville.

The town was full of life as always. Everypony shuffled towards stalls for their goods and met with their friends. All except the pegasus mare with the blue gem necklace that just walked casually into town. As she walked through she glanced up to see the massive white sphere in the sky. She stopped and stood to look up at it. It had been a couple of years since it had shown up. Just out of no-where. No-pony knew what it was but Princess Celestia called it the Traveller. According to her, it was here to lead us into a new age of prosperity. The Pegasus rolled her eyes at that thought. 'Prosperity. Yeah right.' she thought sarcastically in her mind. She paced on and went through a few stalls. Buying the things, she needed and making sure they were in pristine condition. She placed them in her saddlebags and continued to walk on. Across the street, a dusty brown stallion with a bright orangey-red mane and his friends were looking at the young mare from afar.

"Hm…guys… doesn't that mare look familiar?" The stallion leaned over and sneered to his friends. They all eyed her suspiciously. She carried on slowly to a fruit and veg stall but what caught their eyes was the necklace. The shine of the stone glistened in the sunlight enticing their attention to it. The mare examined the produce carefully and picked out a bundle of strawberries with some raspberries. The stallion keeping his eyes locked on the mare. 'No…It can't be.' He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The pendant swayed a little as she walked. There was a certain likeness to one they had seen before. All those years ago when they were all colts and fillies. The day the Silver Nightmare was born...

When they were in school there was one little Pegasus filly that stood out from the rest. She had no family, and no one really talked to her. As well as being very slim and had unusual characteristics for a normal pony. There was a small mixed group of colts and fillies that used to bully her about her not having any parents and not being as friendly as they were. On a day when they were all in the playground, the little Pegasus sat away from everyone and held a small necklace in the sole of her hoofs. A small cyan gemstone with a silver chain. The colt and his friends saw it and wanted to have a look at it. They thought they could have a little fun with her. So, they trotted over and asked to see it, but she refused. So, they took it from her and started throwing it to one another as she ran around the circle of friends. "Give it back" She cried as they carried on keeping the necklace away from her. One of the colts looked at her and grinned. "what are you going to do about it? You gonna cry?" He sneered. She stopped running and looked at the colt. At this point she was not upset like a normal filly would be. She had her ears pinned to the back of her head and she felt an emotion that there were no words for. She wanted to teach these bullies a lesson once and for all. 'No more' She thought to herself. 'I'm not letting _them_ hurt me anymore.' She recalled them saying in a previous lesson that they had no fears. She looked the colt dead in the eyes, so they can see her eyes for what they were. Her eyes were like the ones they were told about...in the Nightmare Moon stories. She stood as tall as she could, so they could see the full extent of her _deformities_ as they called them _._ She gave them a dark grin as they looked at her. "Remember when you said you all don't fear anything...Maybe..." She said in an eerie voice. "I should show you the true meaning of terror" She went onto her back hooves and outspread her wings to make herself big and then slammed down with her forehooves and roared at them. The group by this point were shaking and they screamed as she let out the roar. The colt dropped the necklace and ran in fear as the others followed him. The little filly watched them panting. She picked up the necklace and sat down. It wasn't till the group told the rest of the class of what happened where she was given the name of the Silver Nightmare. After that, she ran away and was never seen again... or so they thought.

Finally, the Stallion walked over with his friends in tow to the mare. " Hello." He said calmly. The mare looked at him for a moment. "hello..." She replied sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked around at the other ponies around her and mentally grimaced. Turning back to the golden coated stallion and raised her head proudly. "Can I help you?" She asked formally. Using her head, she grabbed the small linen bags with her mouth and placed them into her dark leather saddle bags. "My apologies, you have such interesting pendant I wondered where you may have acquired it from," the stallion asked suspiciously as he flicked his fire red mane out of his face. "We knew a mare with one that looked just like that. Do you have a younger sister by any chance?" The mare looked at him and then at his friends "No. I don't have a younger sister and as to where I acquired it..." She started to walk away as she spoke. "I've had it since birth." She said over her shoulder. Muttering started to erupt out of the group until a rusty coated unicorn colt with forest green hair spoke up sheepishly from the group.  
"Silverdawn?" He asked. His soft cerulean blue eyes fixed on the mare walking away. Within that moment the mare stopped dead in her tracks. The stallion's ears shot back. "It's her. It's the Silver Nightmare."

Silverdawn turned her head and looked at the group. They could almost see her rage burning in her eyes as she focused on the colt. "You couldn't leave me well enough, alone could you Nova? You had to say something" she hissed at the colt. Nova dropped his head down. She let out a short-annoyed sigh then turned attention to the stallion. "And Flame...back off. Unless you want to get hurt a second time." She proceeded then walk away. Flame was about to shout back in retaliation, but the ground started to shake violently. There were a few screams and shouts of panic. Bits of houses and buildings started to topple over. Within that moment every pony in Ponyville looked up at the sky terror as ships entered the atmosphere and hovered above populated areas. Ponies ran in panic to hide themselves from this unknown threat...as the ships opened fired on the towns.


	4. Chapter 4

Flames cracked, and smoke rose from the building as the bolts of energy rained down from the ships turrets. The smell of burning buildings was barely masking the smell of the burning bodies of ponies that couldn't make it out of the buildings. There was chaos everywhere as ponies fled in all directions only to get mowed down by more blasts. Silverdawn froze in shock as disbelief hit her like a brick wall. A voice cried out to her, but she couldn't take her eyes of carnage that was in front of her. A piece of debris flew from a building and flung itself into Silverdawn's flank sending her flying. She lands on her side with the debris on top of her. A scream of pain escaped her mouth. Silverdawn could do nothing but lay there and wince in pain. From what she could make out from her tear-filled eyes was smoke filling the sky and it turns a hellish red as the fires raised up. Just as she closed her eyes, giving up all hope of living through this, the bolder started to move. She opened her eyes and tried to tilt her head, so she could see. Trying to help her was the rusted coated colt, Nova. "Nova?..." She said raspily. Nova coughed as smoke filled his lungs, but he looked at her and gave her a short smile. " Come on Silver... don't give up now" He encouraged. Silverdawn's ears pinned back as she mustered what strength she had left to help Nova move the bolder. The pair shifted the bolder and it rolled a short bit and landed with a large thud. Silverdawn stood up slowly and shook the remaining rubble off her body. There was then a large whooshing noise that fell from the sky. Both ponies raised their heads up to see what had occurred. They did so in time to see a rainbow of power shoot directly at the ships that were attacking.

Nova gasped in awe. " The elements of harmony! Princess Twilight and the others must have summoned them to attack those things " Silverdawn looked at him then back at the sky closely. Both her mind and heart were saying that a magic blast like that won't destroy those ships. As the ray hit the dark grey metal exterior of the pointed ships...she knew was right. Nova gapped at the sight of the magic beam not even scratching nor making a dent in the ships. " that's not possible" He exclaimed. Silverdawn shook her head and looked at him. " Well believe it. Whatever they did, didn't work. Now we need to get out of here before-" She was cut off by another noise aerating from the ships. Several smaller ships broke off from the main pointed ship like small bugs off a plant. They soared closer to the ground and strange beings descended from underneath the tail of the ship. Strange two-legged creatures landed onto the ground and looked around holding strange objects in two hooves while the other two laid at their sides idle. Nova's eyes widen while Silverdawn got in front of him. " Run!" She screamed and the pair galloped towards the forest but it was not too long till a bolt of energy was the only way Silverdawn could describe it hit Nova. He went down with a light thud and slid to a stop. Seeing Nova go down she made a 180-degree turn and went back to him. As she reached his body it was too late. He was gone. Closing her eyes for a second and letting her ears fell she tried to hold back the tears but failed. They streamed down her face and as she cried the strange monsters from the sky looked at her. While at that moment the young silver mare's pain turned to anger. She charged straight at the group dodging the streaks of light that came at her, screaming in rage as she went. Before she reached the group she was finally hit by the energy bolts. As the same as before she landed on her side with the pain shooting through her. It was like nothing she had experienced before and within her final moments as she laid there looking towards Nova's corpse. All that went through her mind was. ' you silly colt...why did you save me?' After that, the world went pitch black. _But this was only the beginning._


	5. Chapter 5

Centuries past and the events that happened were never forgotten. The remaining ponies that survived the onslaught from these monsters from the sky fled to Canterlot for protection. After a few years, the Traveller sent down his curation. The Ghosts. Small flying white diamond shaped robots with moving segments and infused with the light of the Traveller. In his dying breath, he created them, to seek and bring back ponies that could wield his light as a weapon. That's when The Tower was made as well as the Guardians. Every Ghost wasn't always so lucky to find their Guardian. It took sometimes years and years to find them until that fateful day when a Ghost was scanning the old ruins of Ponyville and found a skeleton of a pegasus laying on its side.

The white chromed ghost floated over to the skeleton and scanned it. "Could it be?.." It questioned itself in an older man's voice. "I found you!" He exclaimed as his long search has finally concluded. All his segments pushed out from his centre apart spreading out from a small eyeball turning itself into a bright blue globe of light. The skeleton of the body regains its old muscle and flesh tissue as well as a simple set of light body armour. The pegasus opened her eyes and stood up with her head still low to the ground. The Ghost slowly went back to his normal form and gazed at her with his one robotic eye "Guardian? Eyes up Guardian." He advised. The mare looked up at him and tilt her head in confusion. What's going on? What happened?..." Memories flood her head of the last thing she remembered. Tears flood her face underneath her helm. The Ghost floated in front of her. "You've been dead for some time now. There are things you won't be able to understand just yet." He explained. She shook her head and looked around at the ruined town then back at him. "Who...or should I ask what are you?" She asked puzzled by the flying robot in front of her. " I'm a Ghost. Well, I'm you're Ghost now. You don't realise how long I've been searching for you." He replied cheerfully. Taken aback by this the young pegasus just chuckled. "Me? Seriously? The only reason someone would want to look for me is to scream or make fun of me. So you can go now." She said harshly. All she wanted was to curl up and hide in a hole. Why her, out of all the ponies of Equestria, did it have to her she thought to herself. " Guardian, I searched for you because the Traveller saw a light in you that could be turned into a weapon." She could hear the upset tone in his voice. 'Seems whatever this Ghost thing was they have feelings' she thought.

Her mind then thought of Nova. She quickly looked over to where she last saw his body. Slowly walking over to the spot she searched for any trace of his remains. " am I the only one?" She asked. The Ghost out of puzzlement questioned. " The only what? The only one brought back? No there are other Guardians." For the first time, she felt an emotion she hadn't felt since she was small...hope. "There was a colt called Nova. Could he be alive?" She turned and looked at the Ghost. " I don't know. But maybe someone in the tower would know." He responded. Pleased by this answer the mare perked up by this point but was slightly uneasy at the fact they would have to go to other ponies. She made her way back over to the floating robot. " It's not safe out here Guardian. I need to get you out of here" He told her. She shook her head. " Ok first things first. My name isn't Guardian. Its Silverdawn and second I don't know what that orb in the sky saw but I can tell you know there's no light inside this mare. They don't call me the Silver Nightmare for anything. " She said walking towards Canterlot. " Nightmare? That was a title of Commander Luna" The Ghost enquired floating after her. " Commander? You mean Princess." She stated. The Ghost disappeared behind her but was still talking within her headgear. " She hasn't been called Princess in centuries. " He informed her. Silverdawn eyebrows raised at this fact. " Really? Well then..." She said slightly surprised. " Ok. Sorry, what's your name again?" She started to flap her wings and fly. " Ghost" He replied. She shrugged. " Alright Ghost where am I going?" After pointing her to where she was going the duo headed to the Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

As Silverdawn reached Canterlot, the nervousness of crowds hit her. She knew no-pony would or should recognise her but the nagging fear of public ridicule was too strong for her to handle. Looking around frantically the mare flew to some rubble and hid. Ghost immediately questioned with worry in his tone. " why are you hiding?" Silverdawn kept looking around before replying quietly. " Let's just say I'm not good with crowds. Silver Nightmare remember." Her robot companion then materialized in front of her. "I'm pretty sure no one from your time will be here. Plus I'm sure that every pony would be too busy to notice you. " He reassured her. She lifted her head towards the Tower. Still the feeling of dread having a hold on her and not letting go. Silverdawn shook her head. She had to put those feelings aside. "I...I...I can't.." She stuttered in a disappointed tone. Her head lowered as she sat down where she was hiding. "You can't stay out here forever. What if the Fallen attack again? You are not correctly geared nor equipped to protect yourself." Ghost informed her. "Fallen? You mean those weird things that attacked the first time?..." She questioned. "Two legs, Four arms and a whole load of ugly? Yes, that's the Fallen" He replied. Silverdawn looked down with her emerald green eyes. Never again would she feel that hopeless. As fear turned into burning hatred she looked to the Tower. "Right let's go," she growled.

Her ghost disappeared as she flew up and landed on the stone pathway. She gazed at her surroundings. Ponies moving left and right to a building to her left and towards a pony under a canopy stand. Other headed to pillars with panels that lit up. "Ok Ghost, where to?" She spoke in a hushed tone. A diamond icon appeared in front of her. "Woah... a little warning next time." She hissed. Heading towards the marker on her hub screen within her helm she made her way down a flight of stairs and around a pillar to lower level. There were a couple of boxes littered around the area and to one side looked to be a small area turned into a living room. A large desk curved round towards the back with a rusted colour sofa and a small table in front of it. There was a lightly coloured rug underneath the table and standing in front of it was a pony in full armour. Fur covered their shoulders while the helm had a ram's horn coming out of the side of it. Most of the chrome armour was white with black lining although part of the sides was an orange colour. The pony was too busy to notice Silverdawn walk past but she looked at him as she headed to the marker. It leads her through to some stairs and what seems to be a command room. She glanced over all the ponies at work some of them were tapping on panels while 3 others stood in the middle of the room around a large table with paperwork scattered across it. Hesitating for a moment she made her way down the steps and looked at one of the ponies. The diamond marker was hovering over a unicorn stallion with leather armour and a cloak coming up to his horn covering most of the back of his head. You could just see the front of his face and his darker shade of cyan fur. Silverdawn stopped before she reached the table feeling slightly awkward and unsure if she should cough to attract their attention. Her ghost appeared and made a beeping noise that caught the attention of the three ponies. 'I'm so glad I have this helmet on...' She thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

A heavy built stallion with chunky armour looked at her. "Hello, guardian. Welcome to the tower." He spoke with a deep welcoming tone. Silverdawn gave a brisk nod as the other two ponies either side of the stallion glanced her over. The unicorn ears perked up as he noticed Silverdawn's cloak. The stallion went to open his mouth but dark cyan pony cut him off and chirped in.

"Let me stop you there Zavala. She's one of mine and deserves a proper Hunter welcome." He strode over his cloak ends whipped up at his legs as he made his way to Silverdawn and paused by her side he looked at Zavala. The heavy stallion named Zavala glanced at the hooded figure but sighed and nodded.

The unicorn grinned and looked at Silverdawn. "Come on Guardian lets get this show on the road." He coaxed as if he was reading her uneasy stance coming from her body language. The unicorn strode off up the small flight of stairs to the main landing area. The sunlight reflecting off his cyan coat giving it a metallic shine. Silverdawn hesitated but followed the unicorn shying away from the bright light hitting the front of her helmet. Unsure what he meant by the term Hunter. 'what is a Hunter?' She thought to herself as she followed, and the unicorn explained the purpose of the tower to her. "This is where every guardian in the galaxy comes back to restock and refuel. We have everything here from the gunsmith to the best cryptarchs anywhere. Anything you need you can find here." He explained. "So where did you ghost find you?" Silverdawn ears twitched. Parts of what happened before her death came back to haunt her like a scar. She closed her eyes and forced herself not to think about that. "Out near Ponyville…" she answered briefly. The cloaked stallion tilted his head as if he was unsure. His cloak hood moved slightly so he could have a clear look at the Silverdawn. He thought for a moment before responding. "Ponyville? Oh, you mean Everfree territory. Yeah, I get you now. Not many folks call it Ponyville anymore, so you must be quite an old one." He gauged as he looked at her trying to read her body language again. 'Everfree? Has the forest got that far out?' She thought to herself. If the forest got out of control it would make finding her home again impossible. The pegasus just continued walking without saying anything. "Not much of a talker are you?" he asked and for a split second, she looked like she was going to whip around and murder him. There was a certain hostility in her last step that he knew he may overstepped on that last comment. "Not really. I just want to know how do I destroy the Fallen and what did you mean earlier about me being a Hunter?" Her tone and posture soften before she spoke. Letting out a quiet sigh the unicorn then smirked. "I'm guessing you've had a run in with them then? It's not as easy as a simple seek and destroy." She stopped and looked at her unicorn guide. A fiery rage being hidden by her helmet as she did not understand why it wasn't easy for those low life beings to be eradicated. After everything those scum did these advanced ponies didn't know how to destroy a simple race yet back in her time they were able to defeat any foe that threatened them. "And as to You being a Hunter, it's your class. Each guardian has a class. I'm a hunter like you so we share certain traits and abilities whereas Zavala, for example, doesn't have what we have. He's a Titan and Ikora is a warlock. They both have different skills to us and to themselves. Hunter's are the speedsters of the 3 classes. We move with precision and accuracy." He finished. Her head was taking in all the information but her focus was on the Fallen scourge that plagued them. "What about the Elements of Harmony? Surely they should be a match for these brutes?" She inquired with a bit of anguish in her tone. The unicorn stared at her blankly. "The elements of who now? I don't know what those are, but they must be from a time long before I showed up. "He said puzzled. Silverdawn looked down. "Oh…." She responded knowing if the elements were gone then that meant a whole would of bad for Equestria…or what's left of it.

Silverdawn looked back to the merchants and other stalls surrounding the landing area. "Well thank you for your help but I should be going." She concluded. She started to walk away towards the Gunsmith but the unicorn called after her. "I didn't catch your name, Guardian. I'm Cayde-6." She paused unsure of what to tell Cayde. She didn't need more people to hate and fear her in this new version of the world. But at that moment maybe that's what she needed. Why would she need allies when she knew that they would just slow her down and judge her actions? She turned her head slightly to the side and glanced back at Cayde-6. "My name is Silverdawn. I'll see you around Cayde" She said with a tone of proudness and strode off.


	8. Chapter 8

Months later Silverdawn finally got enough upgraded armour and weapons to take out higher ranked Fallen. Her armour was a dark grey in colour with a silvery blue accent colour. On her back was a stunning silver chain-linked cloak with a light but strong underlining. She flew through the clouded night sky silently until she got to a cliffside. The cloak on her back whipping softly behind her as she flew. As she landed her Ghost appeared next to her. "The Fallen skiff should just be past the treeline." He reported. Prepping her scout riffle she threw her head back to lower her hood then nodded and proceeded without a sound towards the treeline. Her prey would not hear her coming until it was too late. This thought brought a wicked smile to her face. The cooling night air had a light burning metal smell to it. Scanning her surroundings as she moved a twig snapped. Moving like lighting she took cover and raised her scout rifle. The sound of the movement got closer and closer to her. Her eyes darted from her heads-up display to her surroundings. No red on her radar which provoked a thought in her mind 'they could be using stealth tech'. This meant she had to watch for even the slightest of movement as there was a slight flaw with the tech, you could see them move but only in close range. Suddenly a group of pony voices emerged from where the twig snapped. Silverdawn lowered her rifle in disgust. Disappointed with how she jumped to conclusions that the noise came from the fallen she came out from behind her shelter point. Bypassing the other Guardians she pressed on. No-one was going to stop her from her mission. Several Guardian's including the Titan Commander Zavala had expressed their distaste for her warpath actions. She knew her path was bloody but if she was going to rid their world of the Fallen scum she had to do it with any means necessary. Due to this other Guardians would shy away or refuse to join in a fireteam with her. Apart from the rash actions she had her own set of rules. One being if you're in a team you leave no one behind. She would often frown upon the many teams that lost some of their members by leaving them behind on the battlefield. Saying that it was the only way for them to survive. That thought caused her blood to boil. No one should be left behind for any reason.

Silently she trotted through the trees. Rusted, broken and burnt ship fragments scattered areas from battles long since past. Still searching for the skiff but having seen no trace she stopped at the treeline. "Ghost are you sure it's here? I'm not picking up any sign or signatures." She reported to her Ghost. As his mechanical diamond shaped parts spinning around his circular eye, he looked at her and nodded. "This is where the signal led to. It should be here." He replied concerned. Her head hanging low she closed her eyes and sighed. "Any chance its cloaked?" She replied half growled. Ghost looked around and his diamond parts outstretched revealing a glowing light around his eye. He did this for a moment then retracted his diamond fins then looked at her again. "Actually yes. It is... Its right above us" His voice answered reluctantly.

From above a large Fallen ketch materialized above them. Silverdawn stood in horror as memories leaked back into her mind of the day of the attack. Still haunting her she hesitated but shook her head. Like flipping a switch she went from scared to tactical in a second. Her mind now flooding with plans of attack. "There has to be a Kell aboard that ship." She deduced looking at her robotic companion. His gears whirled and still looking at her he threatened "There might be but we're not equipped for a Kell at best we could take down Archon Priest!" There was a tone of worry in his voice but taking down a Fallen Kell would be the ultimate achievement. Her ears pinned and gun ready she turned to him. "If we can take on an Archon Priest we can take a Kell. I know you can't bring me back up there but it's a risk I'm willing to take." She announced and spread her wings to push off the ground. She flew up to the Ketch, gliding around trying to find an opening. Landing on an open bay door she quickly found cover and checked her surroundings. Fallen Dregs and Vandals worked around their Skiffs and Pikes also noticing a few Walkers further along the ships. A banner with a crimson background and white sigil upon it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Fallen House of Devils was always a plight on Equestria. There was even word from outside lands of Fallen and other alien races wreaking havoc across the world. Always a pestilence across the solar system and scavenging what tech they can from other races infusing it with their own. _Leaving nothing behind._ That's what made Silverdawn's wings bristle. They killed with no remorse that day. _Leaving no-one behind_ … Silverdawn shook her head trying to keep her rage at bay but felt it just embraced her like an old friend. Her ears pinned back she leaps from her cover and in a blaze of fury shoots every Dreg, Vandal and Captain that she saw. Streaks of blue came at them by the dozen and were returned with shots from After shots stop from the Fallen she reloaded her scout rifle. Her ghost looked through her vizor at the carnage around them. "Remind me not to piss you off. Ever." He documented. A dark smirk came across her face under her helm. Silverdawn scoffed. "Should have said that to them when they first arrived." She hissed continuing her warpath through the ship until she reached the Archon Priests room. Out of breath, she stands at the large metal door. "Let's get on with this" she growled as she started to take a step forward. The Ghost appeared in front of her to stop her from continuing. Silverdawn ears twitched as she looked at her robotic companion. "Ghost?" Her voice rasp still trying to steady her breathing. His robotic parts spun as he hovered in front of her. "Come on Silver we don't have to do this. You've already dealt a heavy blow to their forces. Let's get back. We'll get the rest of them when we're more prepared" He pleaded. Knowing there was possibly the smallest chance he could change her mind but…The sharp sound of Silverdawn's boot stomping the ground gave him his answer. Standing up straight she squared up to Ghost looking him straight in his eye with her emerald eyes. Her anger piercing through her helm into him. "I _will not_ back down now." Her tone had a darkness and hatred to it that scared every part of his circuits. Ghost lowered himself then disappeared back into her suit. Moving towards the door Silverdawn readied her rifle and with one hoof pressed the door open. After that, it was a blur of events.

The vast room had a small detachment of Fallen and in the centre back of the room was a looming figure of an Archon Priest. "Riksis" Ghost hoarsely like he couldn't believe what was in front of him. Silverdawn charged at them all throwing a few arc grenades that exploded with arcs of lightning bouncing off the ground hitting any nearby enemies nearby. Any stray fallen that didn't get killed by the grenades got shot through their heads. Nothing stopped Silverdawn' onslaught till she reached the Priest. Riksis stood up and batted Silverdawn away and sent her back hitting a wall. There was loud metal crack as she hit the side of the cold metal wall of the ship. The silver-clad hunter slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor. A dark chuckle emerges from the Archon priest.


End file.
